LovEspresso
by Hanyo4
Summary: Secangkir espresso dan coklat hangat, membuat dunia dua insan saling terbuka. Yang satu hidup dalam kesempurnaan, namun selalu merasa kekurangan. Sementara yang satunya lagi merasa sebaliknya. [adult!RebornxTsuna (R27)]
1. Chapter 1

**LovEspresso**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Adult!Reborn x Tsuna (R27)**

 **Alternative Universe.**

 **Romance, Drama.**

 **[part 1/2]**

* * *

Hari-hari belakangan ini adalah hari-hari paling suram dalam hidupnya. Rumah menjadi tempat yang paling ia hindari saat ini. Hatinya serasa kosong. Hidupnya tak lagi berwarna.

Di tengah malam musim gugur, Reborn terdampar di kota cahaya yang tak mati suasana. Sempat terpikir untuk mengunjungi distrik merah di ujung kota untuk melampiaskan nafsu duniawinya. Namun entah mengapa, pria berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu merasa tak minat untuk menggerayangi tubuh-tubuh montok wanita murahan.

Kedai kopi di ujung jalan menjadi destinasinya.

Di malam-malam sebelumnya, mungkin ia akan mengunjungi bar kemudian menegak Vodka atau Tequila. Tapi ada yang berbeda pada malam ini. Dirinya merasa jenuh dengan segala minuman beralkolhol itu. Toh bukannya lebih baik, ia malah mendapatkan sakit kepala di pagi harinya.

Pintu masuk dibuka, manik onyx Reborn berkeliling meneliti tempat itu. sungguh kedai kopi yang sederhana. Mungkin kebanyakkan pengunjungnya adalah remaja karena tempatnya yang terkesan _cozy_ dan hangat. Lagu-lagu dari The Beatles menyapa pendengarannya. Reborn sempat tersihir untuk menggumamkan lagu _Let it be_ yang sedang diputar.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyapanya di meja kasir. Wajahnya terlihat manis, mata coklat hazelnya yang besar menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Kalau lebih teliti, ada lingkaran hitam kecil di bawah matanya. Wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum cerah terasa seperti kelelahan. Dan mungkin, dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya Reborn lah yang menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya sedang berada dalam kondisi _tidak baik-baik saja_.

"Satu Espresso. Dan bisakah kau merekomendasikan aku minuman hangat terbaik yang ada di sini?" tanya Reborn.

Pemuda ber _name tag_ Sawada Tsunayoshi itu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat daftar menu yang tertempel di atas dinding. "Cappucino dengan ekstra krim menjadi andalan kami…"

"Aku minta pendapatmu, bukan menu andalan yang ada di sini."

Tsuna terkekeh kecil. "Kurasa coklat hangat adalah menu terbaik. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis karena kami menggunakan coklat bubuk pilihan. Dan menurutku pribadi, coklat hangat adalah minuman yang dapat mengurangi stress."

Kening Reborn menyernyit. "Ya, kau benar. Coklat memang bisa mengurangi stress."

"Jadi, pesanan anda, tuan?"

"Satu espresso dan satu coklat hangat."

"Totalnya delapan ratus empatpuluh tujuh yen, tuan." Reborn mengeluarkan uang lembaran seribu yen dari dompetnya kemudian memberikannya ke Tsuna. Ketika Tsuna hendak memberikan kembalian, Reborn menolak. Pria itu bilang Tsuna bisa menyimpan kembaliannya sebagai tip.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut. Lagi-lagi Reborn tersihir untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari senyum itu. "Maaf tuan, tapi kami tidak menerima uang tip."

Memilih mengalah, Reborn menerima kembaliannya.

Tsuna pun beranjak untuk membuatkan pesanan Reborn. Di tengah malam seperti ini, hanya ia satu-satunya pegawai yang bekerja. Biasanya kalau pagi sampai malam hari, setidaknya ada tiga orang yang berjaga satu bertugas sebagai kasir, dan dua lainnya bertugas untuk membuatkan pesanan. Namun karena jumlah pengunjung di tengah malam dapat dihitung dengan jari, tempat itu hanya mempekerjakan satu pegawai.

Reborn mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan meja kasir, matanya meneliti sosok berambut coklat yang sedang menuangkan air hangat ke mesin khusus pembuat kopi espresso. Lima menit kemudian, pesanannya jadi. Reborn kembali ke meja kasir untuk mengambil espressonya.

Tsuna sempat kebingungan ketika Reborn tidak mengambil coklat panas yang dipesannya.

"Untukmu. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau coklat." Ujarnya datar. Pemuda itu sempat menolak, namun tatapan Reborn seolah-olah memaksa Tsuna untuk menurutinya.

Tsuna mengucapkan terima kasih. Reborn membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membalas ucapan terimakasihmu itu dengan menjadi teman mengobrolku sejenak?" tawar Reborn. Tsuna mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Walau baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu, insting Tsuna mengatakan bahwa Reborn bukan lah orang jahat—meski wajahnya terkesan galak dan tidak bersahabat.

Tsuna meninggalkan meja kasirnya, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Reborn sembari membawa coklat hangatnya. Lagi pula di jam segini Tsuna ragu ada orang lain yang akan datang lagi selain Reborn dan tiga orang—yang masing-masing duduk berpencar dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Jadi… ada apa, tuan? Kami tidak menawarkan pekerjaan _plus-plus_. Kedai ini bukan tempat pijat mesum." Ucap Tsuna dengan tatapan bersahabat.

Reborn mendengus geli. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak minat untuk memintamu melakukan pekerjaan _plus-plus_. Aku tidak buta untuk menyadari kalau kau itu laki-laki tulen." Ia meminum sedikit espressonya. Sensasi minuman itu tak segan-segan menyerang lidahnya. Espresso yang dibuat Tsuna membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia. "Ngomong-ngomong rasanya lumayan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan."

"Reborn."

Alis Tsuna menanjak.

"Itu namaku."

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi. tuan Reborn."

"Ya aku tahu. Nama itu tertulis jelas di name tag-mu."

Lagi-lagi Tsuna terkekeh. Mesi terkesan kaku, tapi Reborn adalah orang yang lucu menurutnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, tuan—"

"Panggil Reborn saja. Aku mulai jengah ketika kau menambahkan kata tuan di depannnya, Tsuna." Reborn meminum espressonya lagi lalu menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Reborn-san?"

Kening Reborn mengkerut. Ia masih tak suka dengan panggilan yang Tsuna lontarkan. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada panggilan yang sebelumnya. "Apa kedai ini buka duapuluh empat jam sehari?"

Tsuna menggeleng. "Biasanya kami hanya buka sampai pukul dua dini hari dan buka kembali pukul delapan pagi, tapi kalau akhir pekan buka sampai pukul empat."

Sepasang manik onyx melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Masih pukul setengah satu dini hari. "Oh… kukira tempat ini buka seharian penuh. Setidaknya menemani mini market di ujung sana." Jarinya menunjuk sebuah toko yang ada di luar.

"Ini hanya kedai kopi, Reborn-san. Bukan toko serba ada."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Keduanya kembali meminum minuman mereka. Rasa hangat yang turun lewat kerongkongan seolah menyebar keseluruh tubuh, memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

"Kurasa anda mengajakku mengobrol bukan hanya membicarakan jam buka tempat ini."

"Memang, hanya untuk membunuh waktu. Kadang aku mengajak ngobrol barista-barista di bar. Obrolan _random_ mungkin tentang resep koktail atau berita-berita hangat di sekitaran."

"Kalau anda bertanya tentang resep espresso yang anda minum, jawabannya sederhana. Cara pembuatannya pun sama seperti espresso lain. Yang membedakan hanya bahannya. Kedai kami memilih biji kopi andalan," Reborn mengangguk, mendengarkan. "Tapi kalau anda bertanya tentang berita-berita hangat yang ada di sekitaran, maaf aku tidak tahu. _Well,_ aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan gosip atau berita politik. Sebut saja aku orang yang apatis terhadap berita."

Reborn menyeringai. Orang yang ada di depannya sungguh menarik. "Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau kau ini orang sibuk?"

"Hmm, begitu lah. Aku ini tulang punggung keluarga sekaligus mahasiswa. Di pagi hari aku belajar, malamnya bekerja."

"Tidak istirahat?"

"Aku mengidap insomnia akut. Baru bisa tidur kalau matahari sudah terbit. Makanya kadang aku tertidur di kelas." Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Pantas saja matamu seperti mata panda."

"Ya… musim ujian. Untung saja sudah selesai." Pemuda itu menaruh _cup_ kertas yang berisi coklat hangatnya ke atas meja. "Kalau anda sendiri? Berminat untuk menceritakan diri anda, Reborn-san?"

" _Well_ , aku dosen matematika di universitas dekat sini…"

"Universitas Namimori?" Anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Kebetulan aku juga kuliah di sana. Tapi ambil jurusan sastra."

Reborn terkekeh. "Kalau kau muridku, kau pasti akan sungkan untuk duduk bersamaku."

"Wah, dosen _killer_ rupanya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu… Ngomong-ngomong rasa kopimu ini sama seperti rasa buatan istriku."

"Aku jadi merasa tersanjung mendengarnya, Reborn-san."

"Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sudah tidak minum espresso buatannya lagi."

Tatapan Tsuna menyiratkan rasa khawatir. "Anda bertengkar dengan istri anda? Makanya anda terlihat murung sekarang ini?"

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Dia meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Beserta bayi yang di kandungnya."

"Aku… turut berduka cita," sepasang manik coklat madu memancarkan sorot simpati. Reborn rasanya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia mengumbar-umbar permasalahan pribadinya ke orang asing? Tapi entah mengapa, Reborn butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahnya. Dan beruntung Tsuna adalah pilihan yang baik, meski keduanya baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Awalnya Tsuna merasa sungkan untuk membahas kehidupan pribadi Reborn, makanya sesekali ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik. Reborn mengikuti alur obrolan mereka yang tenang bak aliran sungai itu. sesekali keduanya tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu. Tak terasa obrolan mereka menyita waktu yang lama. Isi gelas masing-masing sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau menutup tokomu. Semua pengunjung sudah keluar, entah sejak kapan." Reborn berdiri, Tsuna mengikutinya.

"Ya. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Reborn-san." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, mngajak Reborn untuk berjabat tangan.

Ia membalas uluran tangan itu. "Ya, senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan untuk datang kembali."

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau siapa melarang pengunjung untuk datang?"

"Kalau anda mencariku—maksudku ingin bertukar cerita lagi seperti tadi, jadwal shiftku dari selasa sampai sabtu dari jam sembilan malam. Ah, kalau anda butuh nomor ponsel, maaf tapi aku tidak punya ponsel. Ya… walaupun Fuuta dan Lambo selalu memarahiku karena tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Fuuta dan Lambo?"

"Adik-adikkku. Yang tadi kuceritakan."

"Ohh…"

Tsuna mengantar Reborn sampai pintu keluar. Setelah punggung pria itu tak terlihat, Tsuna menurunkan tirai-tirai untuk menutup toko. Kemudian membersihkan tempat itu sebelum dirinya pulang.

Malam musim gugur seperti ini adalah malam-malam yang anginnya paling dingin. Kedua adiknya sempat memberikannya sepasang sarung tangan rajut buatan mereka di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kedua matanya menatap ke arah telapak tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan putih dengan tulisan angka duapuluh tujuh berwarna merah. Hangat rasanya.

Sesekali Tsuna terbatuk ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Makin lama, batuknya terasa makin parah. Dirinya jadi sulit untuk bernapas. Tsuna berhenti sejenak kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding bangunan terdekat.

Ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus.

Tsuna ingin tertawa miris. Menertawai takdirnya yang kadang lebih pahit dari pada kopi hitam yang dijual di kedai.

Tetapi di sisi lain, Tsuna ingin bersyukur. Mungkin di luar sana, masih banyak orang yang lebih susah. Contohya seperti orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi di kedai, Reborn.

Di antara segala kesempurnaan yang ada di pria itu, ia harus mengalami kehilangan yang amat besar. Tsuna juga pernah merasakannya. Hari dimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi karena hal itu lah Tsuna tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dapat diandalkan oleh kedua adiknya.

Meski tergolong serba pas-pasan, Tsuna tak pernah mengeluh. Yang penting ia masih bisa bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki.

Setelah merasa dirinya lebih baik, Tsuna melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Mungkin sebelum tidur nanti ia harus memasak bekal untuk Fuuta dan Lambo besok.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya demamnya belum turun-turun juga." Fuuta menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Tangannya telaten memeras kompres kemudian menaruhnya kembali di dahi sang kakak.

"Apa aku harus pergi ke tempat paman Fon? Kurasa mungkin ia punya obat tradisional untuk Tsuna-nii." Ujar Lambo yang juga cemas.

Fuuta menangguk kemudian menyuruh adiknya untuk pergi meminta bantuan.

Sepulang kerja kemarin, Tsuna jatuh sakit. Kalau saja Fuuta dan Lambo tidak pamit sebelum berangkat sekolah, keduanya pasti tidak menyadari keadaan kakak mereka. Fuuta dan Lambo memang terbiasa berangkat sekolah ketika Tsuna sedang tertidur. Keduanya tahu kalau sang kakak lelah bekerja dan tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Namun tadi pagi, Fuuta mendapatkan firasat buruk. Ketika ia dan Lambo masuk ke kamar Tsuna, keduanya terkejut mendapati pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Fuuta mengecek suhu tubuh kakaknya. Sangat panas. Tubuh Tsuna sesekali menggigil. Dengan sigap, Tsuna menyelimutinya.

"Fuu… ta…? Ti… dak seko… lah?" tanya Tsuna lemah.

"Tidak. Kalau aku sekolah siapa yang menjaga Tsuna-nii?"

"Tapi…" Tsuna kembali terbatuk. Fuuta membantunya untuk duduk kemudian memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Coba jujur padaku, Tsuna-nii. Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur? Tiga hari belakangan ini kau terjaga terus kan? untuk belajar dan bekerja?"

Tsuna tersenyum tipis, merasa malu.

"Kau selalu memarahi aku dan Lambo kalau begadang semalaman. Sementara kau sendiri malah melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan bicara dengan Lussuria-san untuk meminta izin kalau kau tidak bekerja hari ini." Fuuta mengganti lagi kompres Tsuna. Ia merasa cemas setiap kali melihat wajah kakaknya itu. sangat pucat dan terlihat lelah. Mungkin belakangan ini Tsuna bekerja sangat keras untuk mengejar nilai akademik serta memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga. Terkadang Fuuta merasa dirinya terlalu bergantung pada Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii, mungkin setelah lulus nanti aku akan bekerja…" gumamnya lemah.

Tangan Tsuna menyentuh bahu sang adik. "Tidak boleh, Fuuta... Kata Okaa-san dan Otou-san… pendidikan itu nomor satu…"

"Tapi—"

"Fuuta-nii, ini obat dari paman Fon." Lambo membuka pintu kamar Tsuna. "Eh? Tsuna-nii sudah bangun?"

Tsuna menghadiahi adik kecilnya sebuah tatapan tajam. "Jadi… Lambo juga bolos sekolah?"

"Bu—bukan be—begitu Tsu—" Air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata si bungsu.

Tatapan itu melunak, menyiratkan rasa kasih sayang. "Kemari lah, kalian." Tsuna merentangkan kedua tangannya. Fuuta dan Lambo langsung memeluk kakak kesayangan mereka itu. di dalam pelukannya Tsuna bisa merasakan tetesan air hangat membasahi pundaknya. Walau Fuuta sudah menginjak tingkat akhir bangku SMA dan Lambo di tingkat dua SMP, tapi tetap saja Tsuna memperlakukan mereka layaknya anak-anak kecil.

"Maafkan kami, Tsuna-nii."

"Ya…, Fuuta… Lambo…"— _maafkan aku juga karena telah merepotkan kalian_.

Setelahnya, Fuuta menyuapi sang kakak dengan bubur sederhana buatannya. Tak lupa Lambo sesekali memijat bagian tubuh Tsuna. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsuna tertidur. Dengan hati-hati Lambo menyelimuti kakak kesayangannya itu. Sementara Fuuta izin keluar untuk berbicara dengan Lussuria, manajer Kedai Kopi tempat Tsuna bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sebelas malam, Reborn menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kedai itu lagi. Namun harapannya terpupuskan begitu melihat sosok yang menjaga kasir.

"Pesan apa, tuan?" tanya Lussuria dengan nada manja.

Bulu kuduk Reborn berdiri. Kenapa rasanya lain ketika yang menyambutnya bukan Tsuna?

"Espresso, satu."

"Okay~ Totalnya empat ratus limapuluh yen~"

Pria berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu yen dari dompetnya. Berbeda dari malam yang kemarin, Reborn kini menerima kembalian apa adanya. Ketika pesanannya jadi Reborn langsung pergi keluar. Tak minat untuk mengajak Lussuria berbicara.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam selanjutnya masih sama seperti malam kemarin.

Lussuria yang berjaga. Lagi-lagi Reborn memesan satu gelas espresso untuk dibawa pulang. Namun ketika pesanannya jadi, Reborn memilih untuk melepaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Kemana pegawai kecil berambut coklat itu?" tanyanya.

Lussuria memberikan pesanannya. Meski terlihat nakal dan manja tapi tetap saja pemuda melambai itu menjunjung tinggi sifat profesionalitasnya. "Oh? Sawada Tsunayoshi maksud anda?"

Reborn mengangguk. Tangannya meraih gelas kertas bertuliskan namanya.

"Kemarin adiknya datang kemari. Katanya Tsuna-chan sedang sakit. Aku memberinya cuti selama beberapa hari."

 _Pantas saja wajahnya kemarin terlihat lelah._ Gumam Reborn.

Kepala Lussuria menyender pada sikutnya di atas meja. "Kasian anak itu, masih muda tapi sudah harus menghidupi dua adiknya. Mana masih harus kuliah pula. Kadang aku salut karena dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu optimis."

Reborn tahu itu. Semangat hidupnya tergambar jelas di sorot matanya. Reborn pergi setelah Lussuria berhenti bicara dan melayani pengunjung yang lain. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu, entah mengapa memonopoli pikirannya.

Pria jangkung itu mendesah kecewa begitu mendapati esok adalah hari minggu. Dan Tsuna tak memiliki shift keja di hari minggu maupun hari senin.

Ponsel dalam saku dirogoh, Reborn menggulung layar, mencari nama yang ia inginkan di kontaknya kemudian menekan tombol panggil.

"Halo, Lal? Tidak, aku tidak akan mengajak Colonello ke bar malam ini. Boleh minta bantuan? Apa kau kenal mahasiswa jurusan sasta bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Seringaian terukir di paras tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari beristirahat total dirumah—Ya, total dimana Fuuta dan Lambo pasti akan memarahinya jika ia turun dari kasur, Tsuna merasa tubuhnya turun jauh lebih bugar. Mungkin benar kata adik-adiknya itu, Tsuna terlalu memaksakan diri sampai lupa untuk beristirahat. Padahal istirahat adalah hal yang penting.

Hari seninnya selalu dimulai dengan jam kuliah pagi, kelas Lal Mirch-sensei. Dosen _killer_ namun berwibawa. Tsuna mengambil kuliah jurusan sastra Itali. Jurusan yang kurang diminati banyak orang. Selain minim pesaing, ia memang memiliki ketertarikan mempelajari budaya lain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna melirik ke arah Lal yang sedang memanggilnya. " _Cosa ne pensate?_ (Apa yang anda pikirkan)"

" _Niente_ (Bukan apa-apa) _,_ Lal-sensei."

"Kalau begitu, perhatikan dengan baik."

" _Si_ (Ya)."

 **.**

 **.**

Jam kuliahnya berakhir pukul satu siang hari ini, tidak ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Tsuna memilih untuk langsung pulang kemudian mencuci pakaian yang menumpuk atau mungkin berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti.

Jarak antar apartemen dengan kampusnya sekitar delapan kilometer. Lumayan memang—tidak terlalu jauh pun tidak terlalu dekat. Jika tidak kepepet, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Ketika Tsuna berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengklaksonnya dari belakang. Tsuna menoleh, mobil itu mensejajarkan diri dengan posisi Tsuna

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Panggil sang sopir.

"Reborn-san?" dahi Tsuna menyernyit.

"Masuklah kuantar kau pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan. Cepatlah. Apa aku harus membukakan pintumu seperti tuan putri?"

Wajah Tsuna terasa panas. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju sisi pintu penumpang. "Anda ingin mengantarku pulang, Reborn-san?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong aku mencarimu di kedai beberapa hari ini. Kata yang jaga kau sakit." mobil sedan itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Lussuria-san? Ah iya, adikku sempat mengabarinya. Ia memaksaku untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari tapi gajiku tidak dipotong sama sekali." Tsuna menghembuskan napas panjang. Punggungnya bersandar ke kursi.

Reborn tersenyum. "Bukannya itu lebih bagus? Rumahmu belok mana? Kanan atau kiri?"

"Kiri, terus saja ke arah kuil Namimori."

"Baiklah." Roda kemudi diputar ke sisi kiri.

"Aku tidak suka berhutang budi ke orang lain, Reborn-san." Gumam Tsuna pelan.

"Kurasa pria melambai yang menggantikanmu itu tidak berpikir demikian."

"Maksudnya?"

Pandangan Reborn lurus ke depan. "Ya maksudnya, sesekali terimalah bantuan dari orang lain tanpa merasa berhutang budi. Lagipula mereka pasti ikhlas melakukannya."

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya merasa sungkan…"

"Jadi kau merasa sungkan padaku juga?"

"Hu-um."

Reborn melirik sekilas pemuda mungil di sampingnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Lalu kenapa menerima ajakanku ini dengan begitu mudah?"

"Anda kan tadi yang memaksa…"

"Benarkah?" goda si pria dewasa

Tsuna tertunduk malu. "A—aku hanya merasa tidak enak… untuk menolak…"

" _Bingo_! Jawaban yang mudah sekali ditebak, Dame-Tsuna."

"Da—Dame?"

"Kenapa, Da-Me-Tsu-Na?" Reborn sengaja mengejanya untuk menggoda sosok di sampingnya. Wajah Tsuna merah, entah karena malu atau marah.

"Reborn-san… boleh aku bertanya?" Tangannya mengerat pada tali tas selempangnya.

Alis Reborn menukik. "Ya, silahkan."

Konflik batin berkecambuk dalam diri si mungil. Mungkin rasanya tidak sopan jika langsung bertanya, tapi Tsuna tahu Reborn bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. "Er… kenapa anda mau mengantarku pulang? Maksudku, kita kan baru bertemu satu kali… dan…"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut lawan. Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk manatap wajah Reborn. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang belum ia lihat menyambutnya. "Kau itu sama seperti Luce ya…"

"Maaf?"

"Mendiang istriku. Kau mirip dengannya. Tidak suka bergantung dengan orang lain dan punya ambisi yang kuat…"

Perasaan kecewa menjalar di relung hatinya. Tsuna merasa dirinya adalah objek substitusi. Tapi… kenapa ia harus berharap lebih? Toh dirinya dan Reborn hanya orang asing. Dan Tsuna tak berhak untuk mengubah sudut pandang Reborn terhadap dirinya.

"Dan… seperti yang kubilang kemarin, espresso buatanmu dengannya itu hampir sama…"

Tsuna tertawa. "Kalau begitu… seharusnya espresso buatan Lussuria juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dong?"

"Tidak… rasanya berbeda."

"Eh?"

"Espresso buatanmu, nyaris sama seperti buatan Luce. Hangat dan menenangkan, namun terkesan misterius…"

Kening Tsuna mengkerut. "Benarkah?"

Reborn mengangguk. "Aku dapat membaca sifat dari seseorang melalui gerak-geriknya."

"Lalu menurut anda… sifatku ini bagaimana?"

"Kau, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn menoleh, mendapati sepasang manik coklat sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Onyx dan Hazel bertemu, keduanya mencoba untuk saling memahami lewat jendela dunia mereka masing-masing. Reborn yang pertama memutuskan kontak, pandangannya teralih ke jalan raya. "Kau menyimpan banyak rahasia."

"Masing-masing orang pasti memiliki banyak rahasia, Reborn-san."

"Ya, aku tahu."— _dan rahasiamu ini, kelak akan membuat orang-orang terdekatmu sedih. Makanya kau menyimpannya sendiri kan?_

 _Kau membiarkan dirimu menderita sendirian._

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna melepaskan sabuk pengamannya ketika mobil sedan itu berhenti di tepi jalan, sebrang apartemennya. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang, Reborn-san. Apa anda mau mampir untuk makan siang? Kebetulan kemarin aku memasak kare lumayan banyak."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan siang tadi."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksa, Reborn-san. "

Reborn menghela napas kemudian mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Tsuna tersenyum. Pemuda itu menuntun Reborn menuju apartemennya di lantai tiga.

Apartemen itu nampak terlihat sederhana, tidak ada lift atau penjagaan ketat. Tidak seperti _penthouse_ miliknya. Ketika masuk, kesan pertamanya adalah kecil. Tempat itu berisi dua kamar tidur, satu dapur sekaligus ruang makan, serta satu kamar mandi. Di luar ada balkon pribadi yang cukup sempit dan diisi dengan jemuran baju.

Tempat ini memang sempit. Namun terkesan luas karena barang-barangnya sedikit. Reborn tidak melihat banyak barang elektronik selain mesin cuci, kulkas kecil, dan mesin penanak nasi.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan Reborn-san. Ah yak kau mau minum apa? Susu atau teh hitam? Maaf tapi di rumah ini tidak ada yang doyan minum kopi… Jadi ya, kami tidak pernah menyetoknya."

"Terserah kau saja, tidak usah repot-repot." Reborn melonggarkan simpul dasinya. Walau di matanya rumah ini terkesan _sangat_ sederhana, namun ia dapat merasakan kehangatan ketika berada di sana. Sama seperti dengan kehangatan yang ada di rumahnya ketika Luce masih hidup.

Tsuna menyajikan secangkir teh hitam hangat ke hadapannya. Aromanya seperti teh kayu manis, menenangkan. "Aku menambahkan sedikit kayu manis bubuk dan madu." Ujarnya.

Reborn meneguknya sedikit. Rasa khas kayu manis menyerang indra perasaannya, namun kemudian tergantikan oleh rasa manis dari madu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi kare ke hadapan Reborn.

"Enak juga. Baru pertama kali aku coba ini."

Tsuna mengambil posisi duduk di sisi lain meja makan itu. di depannya juga ada secangkir teh kayu manis hangat dan sepiring nasi kare. "Selamat makan." Ia menyuapkan sesendok nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya.

Reborn menyusul setelahnya.

"Bagaimana karenya, Reborn-san?"

"Masih agak amatir. Tapi lumayan lah." Ujar Reborn.

Bibir Tsuna mengerucut. "Anda jago masak, Reborn-san?"

Reborn menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul tiga, Lambo pulang. Anak itu terkejut begitu mendapati sesosok pria dewasa asing di dalam rumahnya.

"Tsuna-ni, tadai— Siapa kau? Penagih hutang ya?!" tanyanya ketus. Di tangan, Reborn sudah bersiap membawa raket nyamuk yang ia ambil entah dari mana.

Reborn melirik anak itu dengan tatapan risih.

"Eh? Lambo? Sudah pulang?" Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat adik bungsunya yang baru pulang sedang berada di posisi siaga.

"Tsuna-nii… siapa orang itu?" Lambo menunjuk Reborn. Manik zamrudnya menatap nyalang ke sosok asing di depan.

"Lambo, yang sopan. Reborn-san bukan orang jahat." Tsuna berjalan mendekati dua orang itu. "Reborn-san, ini adik bungsuku, Lambo. Dan Lambo, ini Reborn-san. Dia—" kening Tsuna berkerut. Sulit rasanya menentukan kata yang menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Reborn.

"Kenalan?" tanya Lambo polos.

"Ah ya, kenalan."

Sebenarnya Tsuna merasa tidak enak hati dengan Reborn. Tapi kelihatannya Reborn tak ambil pusing. Memang benarkan keduanya hanya sekedar kenalan? Tidak lebih.

Ponsel Reborn berdering. Pria itu meminta izin untuk mengangkatnya di balkon luar, Tsuna memperbolehkannya. Tak lama setelah menerima telepon, Reborn pamit pulang ia bilang ada keperluan mendadak. Tsuna mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama kalau Reborn tidak sibuk. Tapi ia menolaknya. Reborn bilang mereka bisa bertemu kembali di kedai kopi besok malam ketika Tsuna bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sebelas malam, kota Namimori dituruni hujan yang lebat. Tubuh Tsuna sesekali menggigil. Padahal kedai itu memiliki mesin penghangat dan suhunya sudah disetel dengan suhu yang pas. Beruntung saat ini ia menggunakan sweater di balik apron kerjanya.

Pintu masuk dibuka. Sesosok pria dengan setelan kasual masuk. Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Reborn-san," Tsuna mengambil handuk kecil kering di bawah meja kasir. "Anda hujan-hujanan?"

Reborn tersenyum. "Ya begitu lah. Payungku terbang terbawa angin." Ujarnya. Ia menerima handuk pemberian Tsuna untuk mengeringkan kepalannya.

Tsuna sempat terpana sesaat begitu melihat tubuh Reborn di balik baju basahnya yang menerawang. Tubuh idaman semua laki-laki, tegap dan _berbentuk_.Tsuna jadi merasa gagal menjadi seorang pria.

"Ok, aku tidak akan bertanya karena aku sudah tahu apa pesanan anda." Tsuna mulai meracik espresso. Reborn memilih duduk di spotnya.

Setelah pesanannya jadi, Tsuna mengantarkannya langsung ke meja Reborn. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah meninggalkan stasiunmu? Tidak takut kena potong gaji?" Reborn meminum sedikit espressonya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya hanya anda satu-satunya orang yang rela hujan-hujanan untuk membeli kopi di tempat ini." Ucap si kecil sambil terkekeh.

Reborn mendengus. Ya, kenapa pula ia harus menembus hujan demi secangkir kopi di tempat ini? Apa karena sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji untuk datang hari ini? Atau mungkin memang ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Tsuna?

"Yang kemarin itu adikmu yang kau ceritakan?"

"Hu-um. Lambo namanya. Dia masih SMP."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau kalah tinggi dengannya."

Wajah Tsuna memerah. Di antara Lambo dan Fuuta, ia lah yang paling pendek. Sering kali ia dikira sebagai adik mereka. Padahal pada kenyataannya Tsuna yang paling tua. Walau berumur duapuluh satu tahun, karena tubuh pendeknya ia suka dikira anak SMP. "Ya, mereka mengambil gen tinggi yang seharusnya jadi milikku." Ucapnya.

Reborn tertawa. "Jadi? Empat ratus limapuluh yen?"

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja bonus gratis karena sudah mengantarku pulang kemarin, Reborn-san."

"Hmm? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Di dalam kedai sederhana, keduanya kembali bertukar kisah. Tsuna seolah melupakan udara dingin yang menerpanya. Walau tanpa secangkir coklat panas, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Mungkin karena kehadiran Reborn? Atau karena dirinya terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan pria itu? Tsuna tidak tahu.

Walau Reborn adalah orang asing yang kadang terlalu pemaksa, namun Tsuna merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dan Tsuna tak sungkan-sungkan untuk membuka diri pada pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari berikutnya, Reborn datang agak larut. Tsuna nyaris tertidur karena menunggu pengunjung. Sudah sewajarnya jika di tengah malam seperti ini, kedai itu sepi.

"Kau bisa dipecat kalau tertidur seperti tadi, Dame-Tsuna." Ujar Reborn. Sambil menyerahkan selembar uang.

Tsuna tersenyum. "Ya, maaf. Sepertinya aku mudah sekali ngantuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Sedang banyak tugas?"

Tsuna menggeleng. "Aku ambil shift kerja sore di tempat lain. Makanya waktu tidurku terpangkas."

Mata Reborn menyipit tidak suka. "Kau mengambil _double job_?"

"Ya. Karena beberapa hal sih, tapi cuma sementara." Tsuna menuliskan nama Reborn di _cup_ kertas.

"Tidak capek?"

Air panas dituangkan ke dalam mesin peracik kopi. "Lumayan… tapi tidak terlalu lelah sih."

Reborn menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau Tsuna adalah orang yang keras kepala. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin menasehati orang itu macam-macam. Tapi di sisi lain Reborn tahu kalau Tsuna sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang.

"Ah iya, ini." Reborn memberikan sebuah _paper bag_ ke Tsuna.

"Apa ini, Reborn-san?"

"Ponsel. Untukmu dan dua adikmu."

Tsuna membuka _paper bag_ itu dan melihat isinya. Matanya melebar begitu mendapati tiga kotak ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru. "Ta—tapi barang seperti ini—"

"Buatmu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Toh barang murah seperti itu tak membuatku jatuh miskin. Anggap saja bayaran atas kopi kemarin."

"Tapi—"

"Terima saja, Dame-Tsuna. Kau tahu kan jaman sekarang, ponsel adalah kebutuhan primer manusia? Kau mau adikmu itu repot-repot datang kemari kalau ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan"

Tsuna menggeleng. "Terima kasih banyak, Reborn-san."

Reborn menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sama-sama, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn mengajarinya menggunakan ponsel itu. Tsuna merasa kikuk karena tidak bisa menghadapi kemajuan teknologi. Bisa dibilang ia ini gaptek. Pria itu menjelaskan hal-hal dasar seperti tombol panggilan darurat di nomor satu—yang sialnya nomor itu adalah nomor ponsel Reborn pribadi. Kemudian juga cara-cara untuk mengirim pesan lewat aplikasi yang sedang populer.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan stiker seperti itu, Reborn-san?" tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk stiker singa yang dikirim Reborn.

"Kau harus membelinya, Dame-Tsuna."

"Beli? Aku tidak tahu kalau hal seperti ini bahkan bisa menghasilkan uang." Ujarnya polos.

Reborn tertawa. "Untuk mencari uang di jaman sekarang, kau harus kreatif. Tidak usah repot-repot bekerja seperti ini. Tinggal duduk depan komputer saja, kau sudah bisa menghasilkan uang."

"Benarkah?"

Pria dewasa itu mengangguk.

Ketika jam tutup toko, Reborn setia menunggu Tsuna menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tsuna merasa tak enak hati karena perlakuan baik Reborn yang agak berlebihan itu. Reborn mengantarnya pulang. Di mobil, ia mengatakan kalau sebulan ke depan ia akan keluar negeri untuk tugas dinas. Tsuna agak kecewa mendengarnya.

"Makanya kuberi kau ponsel agar mudah dihubungi. Ingat jangan dijual." Ucap Reborn.

Tsuna terkekeh. "Tidak akan, Reborn-san. Hati-hati ya, semoga selamat sampai tujuan." Ia turun dan menutup pintu mobil ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan apartemennya.

"Hn," Reborn mengangguk. "Ya, jaga diri selama aku pergi, Dame-Tsuna."

Mobil sedan hitam itu kemudian melaju, meninggalkan Tsuna. Entah mengapa, Tsuna bisa merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak bukan sakit, tapi rasanya seperti ia sedang kehilangan. Rasa yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Angin malam menerpanya. Tsuna kembali terbatuk. Mungkin ia belum benar-benar sembuh. Sebelum keadaan tubuhnya makin buruk, Tsuna berjalan masuk ke dalam kompleks apartemennya.

Jika saja Tsuna memiliki hak, ia pasti sudah melarang Reborn untuk pergi. Karena perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang _buruk_ akan terjadi.

 **Bersambung ke part 2...**

* * *

 **hay! saya penghuni baru di fandom ini xD entah kenapa saya kepincut pair R27 dan G27 walau kadang suka juga sih berburu allx27**

 **btw itu bahasa italinya modalan gugel translate ;; entah benar atau salah wkwkwk**

 **well, see you in next chapter!**

 **mind to review?**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


	2. Chapter 2

**LovEspresso**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** **© Amano Akira**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Adult!Reborn x Tsuna (R27)**

 **Alternate Universe.**

 **Romance, Drama.**

 **[Part 2/2]**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi baru terbangun di pukul delapan ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Pada jam segini biasanya Fuuta dan Lambo sudah berangkat sekolah untuk kegiatan pagi klub masing-masing. Tsuna menguap kemudian merentangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum turun dari kasur.

"Gokudera-kun?" tanyanya begitu melihat sosok tamu yang datang.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Gokudera untuk masuk. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ia menyajikan teh hangat ke pria berambut silver itu. "Tumben datang tiba-tiba. Ada apa?"

"Kemarin si _baseball freak_ bilang kau kerja paruh waktu di tempat lain?"

"Iya… begitulah."

Sorot mata Gokudera menyiratkan rasa khawatir. "Tempo hari bukannya kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan?"

Napas berat dihembuskan oleh sosok kecil berambut coklat. "Hanya sementara kok… mungkin sampai Fuuta masuk kuliah. Kau tahu kan, biaya masuk perguruan tinggi tidak murah?"

"Tsuna, dengar. Kalau kau butuh uang kau tinggal bicara denganku atau Yamamoto. Maksudku, kita ini sahabatkan? Bukannya wajar kalau saling tolong menolong? Aku tahu kau tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain, tapi kumohon, perhatikan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras!"

"Aku… baik-baik saja, Gokudera-kun. Sungguh…" senyum tipis tertera di paras manis. Namun tak membuat hati sang lawan luluh. Gokudera sudah mengenal Tsuna sejak bangku SMP. Dan ia sangat tahu, kalau Tsuna selalu menyembunyikan penderitaannya sendirian. Ia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Padahal di luar sana, banyak orang yang peduli dengannya.

"Dengar, Tsuna… kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit lagi, aku dan Yamamoto dengan senang hati menyeretmu keluar dari pekerjaan paruh waktumu itu. oh _God,_ tak bisa kah sesekali kau mengandalkan kami?"

"Tenang saja Gokudera-kun. Aku pasti bisa jaga diri…"

Dering ponsel memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Gokudera menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. Setahunya, Tsuna tidak memiliki ponsel. Apa Tsuna baru membelinya?

Tsuna berjalan menuju kamarnya, dimana ia meletakkan ponsel pemberian Reborn di atas meja belajarnya. Melihat _caller ID_ si pemanggil, Tsuna langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Reborn-san?"

" _Ah, Dame-Tsuna. Apa aku membangunkanmu?_ " tanya si penelpon di sebrang sana.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya, Reborn-san?"

" _Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sebentar lagi aku berangkat."_

"Kemana?"

" _Paris._ "

"Oh…," Tsuna jadi teringat ucapan pria itu semalam—Reborn akan pergi dinas keluar negeri selama sebulan penuh. "Hati-hati di jalan, Reborn-san."

" _Hn, akan kutelpon lagi kalau sudah sampai_."

"Ya." Sambungan itu diakhiri oleh si pemanggil. Tsuna merasa hatinya senang, mendengar suara Reborn di pagi hari.

"Itu siapa, Tsuna?" tanya Gokudera saat Tsuna kembali ke ruang makan.

Tangannya menyalakan kompor kemudian memecahkan dua butir telur di atas wajan. "Reborn-san."

Mata Gokudera menyipit tidak suka. "Siapa dia?"

"Kenalanku. Orangnya baik kok." Tsuna menyiapkan dua buah piring dan menaruh sup miso ke dua mangkuk kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sarapan di sini ya. Sudah kubuatkan lauknya."

"Ya terserah. Tapi jawab dulu _siapa_ itu Reborn?"

"Hmm… langganan baru di kedai kopi tempatku bekerja. Aku kenal dengannya baru minggu kemarin. Jadi ya… _kenalan_."

"Dan ponselmu itu?"

"Oh… itu? Reborn-san memberikannya kemarin. Buat Fuuta dan Lambo juga ada."

"Jadi…," Dahi Gokudera mengkerut tidak suka. "Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hubungan apaan? Kan sudah kubilang tadi ia hanya kenalan." Tsuna meletakkan sepiring telur orak-arik dengan nasi dan mangkuk kecil berisi sup miso ke hadapan Gokudera.

"Tidak ada _kenalan_ yang mau memberi tiga ponsel secara cuma-cuma, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna merenggut kesal. "Jangan salah persepsi, Gokudera-kun. Dia sudah menikah."

"Nah. Bisa jadi dia seling—"

"Dan istrinya baru meninggal sebulan yang lalu," Tsuna meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja kemudian duduk. Wajahnya mengukir senyum sedih. "Dia terlihat kesepian… butuh teman bicara. Toh tidak ada yang aneh di antara kita."

Wajah Gokudera terlihat bersalah. Dari pada melanjutkan perdebatan sepele, ia memutuskan untuk makan menu sarapan yang dibuat Tsuna. Meski pikirannya dipenuhi oleh prasangka-prasangka negatif, tapi Gokudera berusaha untuk mengelaknya. Ia percaya Tsuna. Dan ia tahu, Tsuna tidak akan bergaul dengan orang yang salah.

Setelahnya, Tsuna mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Gokudera menawarkan tumpangan, Tsuna menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Motor ninja itu melaju kencang. Tsuna sempat protes, tapi diabaikan oleh si pengemudi. Merenggut kesal, ia memilih diam. Toh walau Gokudera hobi memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, pemuda itu masih mengutamakan keselamatan dan taat peraturan.

"Oh iya, gokudera-kun. Apa di jurusanmu ada mata kuliah matematika?" tanya Tsuna.

Gokudera kini duduk di semester tujuh jurusan astronomi. Gedung fakultasnya berjarak lumayan jauh dari gedung fakultas sastra. "Ya, ada dulu saat semester satu. Emang ada apa?"

"Kenal dosen bernama Reborn?"

"Orang itu dosen di sini?"

Tsuna mengangguk polos. "Kenal tidak?"

"Tunggu, ingatanku samar-samar. Orangnya yang mana ya?"

"Tinggi, rambutnya hitam agak jabrik. Wajahnya kurang bersahabat dan sorot matanya tajam."

"Boreen-sensei. Maksudmu?"

"Boreen? Orang itu punya banyak nama ya?"

"Dengar, Tsuna," Gokudera menghela napas panjang. "Hati-hatilah dengan orang itu. dia tidak punya hati. Kau tahu, nyaris semua orang yang mengambil kelasnya harus mengulang sebanyak tiga kali baru bisa lulus. Apalagi kalau ujian, kelasnya terasa seperti neraka. Untung saja aku bisa lulus dalam sekali coba. Walau ya, hasilnya pas-pasan."

Tsuna terkekeh. "Seseram itu kah dia?"

Gokudera mengangguk mantap.

"Sepertinya aku adalah orang beruntung yang bisa melihat sisi lain dirinya." Gumam si kecil pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Burung baja raksasa yang ditumpangi Reborn, mendarat dengan selamat di negeri asing. Pria aneh berjas lab menunggu kedatangannya. "Oi, Reborn, Boreen, Renato Sinclair—atau siapalah itu."

Reborn mendengus. "Dari semua orang. Kenapa harus kau yang menjemputku hah, Verde?"

"Semua sibuk. Kalau Viper yang jemput, rekeningmu pasti akan terkuras habis." Verde memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas lalu berjalan mendahului Reborn. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Luce."

"Terima kasih," sorot matanya nampak suram. "Jadi, apa jadwal hari ini?"

"Diundur sampai lusa. Pesawat Skull delay. Dan Fon baru bisa datang lusa."

"Tahu begitu aku berangkat besok saja."

"Kata Colonello kau jenuh di rumah? Makanya kelayaban terus?"

"Memang. Tapi ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku."

Verde bersiul. "Sudah menemukan pengganti Luce rupanya."

"Bukan pengganti. Tapi kurasa orang itu… bisa jadi objek penebusan dosa."

"Hah?" Verde menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Reborn.

"Lupakan," Reborn memilih untuk mendahului sahabatnya. "Aku hanya mengigau."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai kuliah, Tsuna tak langsung pulang ke rumah, mengingat ia memiliki pekerjaan baru di mini market depan stasiun. Tak seperti kedai kopi di malam hari, pengunjung seolah-olah tak ada habisnya. Meski Tsuna hanya bekerja di meja kasir atau menyetok barang-barang di rak, tubuhnya serasa sangat lelah. Mungkin akibat ia tidur kurang dari lima jam sehari?

Tak mau jatuh sakit lagi dan merepotkan banyak orang, Tsuna membekali diri dengan vitamin penambah kekebalan tubuh—entah bermanfaat atau tidak, ia hanya berjaga-jaga.

Menghela napas panjang, Tsuna merentangkan tubuhnya setelah selesai menata susu kotak di rak. Ponselnya berdering—nada dering khusus, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Sudah sampai di Paris, Reborn-san?"

" _Ya. Baru sampai hotel. Di Jepang sudah malam ya? Kau sudah makan malam?"_

Tsuna melirik jam di dekat meja kasir. Pukul tujuh lewat, pantas saja tubuhnya serasa remuk. "Belum, sebentar lagi kerjaanku selesai."

" _Masih bekerja?"_ suara Reborn sarat akan rasa tak suka.

"Iya. Hanya menata beberapa barang dan mejaga meja kasir. Tidak melelahkan kok." Dusta. Saat ini tubuh Tsuna sangat merindukan busa kasur yang empuk. "Anda sendiri? Sudah makan malam?"

" _Jam disini beda dengan di Jepang, Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna mengutuk diri. Bodohnya ia sampai lupa hal mendasar seperti itu. "Maaf, aku lupa, Reborn-san."

" _Tak usah minta maaf untuk hal seperti itu, Dame-Tsuna."_ Tsuna tertawa namun batuk kecil menyerangnya. " _Kau tidak apa-apa?_ " tanya Reborn khawatir.

"Hanya tersedak liur sendiri. Bukan masalah besar." Dusta lagi. Tsuna mudah batuk jika ada udara dingin di sekitarnya.

" _Dasar Dame-Tsuna."_

"Tunggu sebentar, Reborn-san. Aku pamit dulu ke manajer toko."

" _Hn,"_ Reborn menunggu, terdengar sekilas obrolan Tsuna dengan atasannya. Reborn sempat tersenyum ketika orang itu memuji kinerja Tsuna yang sangat cekatan.

"Halo Reborn-san? Masih ada di sana?"

" _Ya, masih."_

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang anda kerjakan di Paris?" Tsuna mencari topik obrolan lain selagi dirinya berjalan menuju apartemennya.

" _Sebagian besar seminar. Sisanya kumpul-kumpul dengan teman lama."_

"Wah, pasti teman-teman anda adalah orang hebat."

" _Tidak, aku yang lebih hebat dari mereka_."

Tsuna terkekeh. "Aku percaya kok."

" _Kau membuatku terlihat seperti bocah SD, Dame-Tsuna."_

Pria berambut coklat itu berhenti, menunggu lampu penyebrangan hijau. Jalan raya hiruk pikuk karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang kantor. Suara klakson bersautan karena mobil paling depan masih enggan untuk maju. Kening Tsuna berkerut, ia merasa mengenali sosok sopir mobil itu. namun saat Tsuna berusaha untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, mobil itu melaju.

" _Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Kau tidak apa-apa?_ "

Tsuna tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah iya, maaf Reborn-san. Kukira tadi aku melihat kenalanku, ternyata bukan."

" _Hn…,"_ jeda sejenak. " _Sepertinya aku ada urusan sebentar. Kutelpon kau lagi kalau sedang senggang."_

"Ya, selamat bekerja, Reborn-san."

" _Ya, kau juga."_ Sambungan diputus.

Manik besar berwarna hazel itu berkeliling, melihat sekitar. Tak lama, lampu penyebrangan berubah warna jadi hijau. Tsuna berjalan sambil menyakukan ponselnya.

Sejenak ia merasa kenal dengan pengemudi tadi. Mungkin karena wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas, makanya Tsuna tidak bisa mengingatnya? Tak mau berlarut-larut dalam memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, Tsuna mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan sosok Reborn langsung mendominasi.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_ …" Tsuna melepas sepatunya kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan. Sepasang manik hazelnya melebar begitu melihat sosok yang sedang bercengkrama dengan dua adiknya. "Hibari-san? Tumben datang kemari ada apa?" kenapa hari ini banyak tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnnya?

Pria berambut raven itu setia memasang tampang stoiknya. "Kudengar kau menambah pekerjaanmu, _herbivore_."

"Hanya sementara kok." Tsuna melepaskan jaket kemudian menaruhnya di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk. Tanpa disuruh, Fuuta membuatkan kakaknya susu hangat dan menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Lambo sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di atas meja makan.

"Tadi aku melihatmu di jalan."

"Oh… tadi itu Hibari-san toh. Kukira siapa. Kau ganti mobil?"

Hibari mengangguk. Matanya beralih, mengoreksi tugas milik Lambo. Anak itu dibanjiri keringat dingin, takut kena hukum karena jawaban yang ia kerjakan salah. Hibari mencontreng jawaban Lambo, sang anak menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jadi ada apa? Apa karena Gokudera-kun menyebarkan berita kerja tambahanku ke semua orang?"

"Ya. Ia juga bilang ada pria dewasa yang sedang menggodamu."

Tsuna tersedak liurnya sendiri. Fuuta dan Lambo menatapnya tajam. "Me—menggoda? Siapa? Reborn-san?"

Hibari mengangkat pundaknya.

"TSUNA-NII PUNYA PACAR?!" teriak Lambo dan Fuuta histeris.

"Apa dia orang yang memberikan kita ponsel keluaran terbaru itu?!" tanya Fuuta. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Orang yang waktu itu datang ke sini?!" kini Lambo yang bertanya.

Tsuna diam. Bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. "Dia hanya kenalanku. Dan kita tidak punya hubungan macam-macam." Ucapnya mencoba untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

Fuuta dan Lambo menghembukan napas lega. Meski begitu tatapan matanya masih penuh rasa curiga.

"Lalu?" tatapan Tsuna beralih ke sosok dewasa yang nampak cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat beasiswa yang diminta Fuuta." Jawabnya datar.

Mata Fuuta berkilat bahagia. "Benarkah, Hibari-sensei?"

Hibari mengangguk.

Tsuna tahu, dua tahun belakangan ini Hibari bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah Fuuta. Awalnya hanya guru sementara, namun karena hasil kerjanya yang memuaskan, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mendapatkan jabatan sebagai guru tetap. Di sekolah ia mengajar pelajaran matematika, meski berwajah tampan mempesona, namun kelas ajarannya bak transformasi neraka. Sadis dan mencekam.

Si brunet merasa seperti _déjà vu._

"Tunggu… kok aku tidak pernah tahu? Beasiswa apa? Fuuta kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal ini?"

"Beasiswa Universitas di Kyoto, Tsuna-nii. Pertamanya sih aku hanya ingin coba-coba, tapi ternyata lolos sampai tahap selanjutnya. Tinggal tunggu pengumuman lulusnya deh bulan depan." Ujar Fuuta.

Kening Tsuna mengkerut. "Kyoto? Kenapa harus di sana? Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi Tsuna-ni—"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Fuuta. Kyoto itu jauh. Siapa yang akan menjagamu di sana?"

Wajah Fuuta tertunduk masam.

Keempat orang itu kemudian makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Tsuna dan Fuuta larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, Hibari memang bukanlah orang yang suka bicara, sementara Lambo merasa canggung dengan atmosfer ini.

Setelah selesai, Fuuta langsung membereskan piringnya lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Tsuna tahu Fuuta pasti kecewa dengannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya mendukung pilihan Fuuta. Kyoto itu jauh, dan Tsuna terlalu khawatir untuk melepaskan Fuuta sendirian.

"Kau sangat memanjakannya sampai lupa kalau ia sudah tumbuh besar, _herbivore_."

Tsuna menyenderkan punggungnya lalu kepalanya mendongkak, menatap langit-langit. "Aku masih bisa membiayai kuliahnya jika pun ia memilih universitas Namimori."

"Asal kau tahu, ia memilih beasiswa di tempat itu untuk meringankan bebanmu. Dan juga universitas Kyoto itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang universitas Namimori."

Ia menghela napas, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Akan coba kupikirkan, Hibari-san."

"Hn,"

Tsuna pergi beranjak untuk berendam air panas dan mandi. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum shift kerjanya di kedai kopi. Pikirannya mengambang. Tsuna mencemaskan keadaan adiknya, Fuuta. Namun di sisi lain ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Andai ia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mendukung kemauan adiknya, andai ia _mampu_.

Semakin Tsuna memikirkannya, kelopak matanya semakin berat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dirinya tertidur pulas di bak kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan memang tak bisa dibohongi. Bagaimana pun juga Tsuna adalah manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat. Bukan robot pekerja pengumpul pundi-pundi uang.

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna terbangun di keesokan harinya. Lambo bilang dirinya dan Fuuta sempat cemas karena Tsuna tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Beruntung sebelum pulang, Hibari mendobrak masuk ke kamar mandi dan menemukannya sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Pria itu yang juga memindahkan Tsuna ke kamarnya.

Tsuna langsung menghubungi Lussuria dan meminta maaf karena dirinya bolos bekerja semalam. Lussuria memaklumi. Manajernya itu bilang Tsuna bisa bekerja di hari minggu sebegai pengganti shift kemarin. Tsuna menyetujuinya dengan senang hati.

Hari-harinya berjalan dengan normal. Sesekali Reborn menghubungi, sekedar menanyai kabar atau bercerita tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama di Paris. Tsuna setia mendengarkan. Atau kadang, Tsuna yang bercerita dan Reborn yang mendengarkan. Pria itu juga memberikan beberapa masukkan perihal permasalahan Tsuna. Keduanya saling terbuka, dan saling memahami, layaknya teman curhat.

Namun bukan berani Tsuna _membuka_ diri sepenuhnya. Ada beberapa hal yang urung ia bicarakan dengan orang lain. Tidak, Tsuna bukan meragukan orang itu, sungguh. Ia percaya pada Reborn, ia percaya pada semua teman-temannya. Hanya saja, ia tak mau berbagi penderitaannya dengan orang lain. Semua ini adalah konsekuensi atas _dosanya_.

 _Semua harus ia tanggung sendiri_.

Hari demi hari, Tsuna mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang sedikit demi sedikit dengan bekerja ke sana kemari. Bukan hanya untuk menopang hidupnya dan keluarganya. Tapi juga untuk melunasi hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya.

Di umurnya yang baru beranjak dewasa, Tsuna sudah menanggung beban yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia sanggupi. Pernah dulu, ia merasa pesimis. Nyaris melakukan hal bodoh, kalau saja ia tak ingat dengan adik-adiknya yang masih belia. Namun sekarang ia sadar, jika ia tidak bisa hidup demi dirinya sendiri. Maka ia akan memilih untuk hidup demi orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di mini market langsung merilekskan dirinya sejenak dengan membuat secangkir teh madu. Punggungnya akhir-akhir ini terasa nyeri. Sangat nyeri. Mungkin benar kata teman-temannya, Tsuna terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus. Belum lagi ia harus kuliah.

Dan ia juga merasa, sikap Fuuta akhir-akhir ini terkesan _dingin._ Anak itu seolah menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Hal ini menjadi beban pikirannya. Tsuna bukannya tidak peka, ia tahu kalau adiknya itu sedang _ngambek_. Namun Tsuna juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia harus menolak pilihan Fuuta demi kebaikan mereka bersama, demi menepati janji yang ia buat di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya.

Tak lama ia mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Lambo masuk sambil menguap lelah. " _Tadaima_ ," ujar anak itu.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana sekolahmu, Lambo?"

Remaja berambut hitam tersebut duduk di hadapan kakaknya. Tas sekolahnya ia taruh di kursi yang kosong. "Biasa saja. Tsuna-nii baru pulang?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Tsuna-nii terlihat lelah, mau kupijati?" tanya Lambo khawatir. Wajah Tsuna memang terlihat pucat, kelelahan mungkin.

"Boleh…"

Lambo bangkit lalu berdiri di belakang kakaknya. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil di sekitaran bahu dan punggung. Awalnya Tsuna merasa enak. Tubuhnya jadi makin rileks, namun lama kelamaan nyeri di punggungnya makin terasa. Tsuna menyuruh Lambo untuk berheti dengan alasan ia harus memasak makan malam. Lambo sedikit kecewa.

Ketika Tsuna sedang memasak, Fuuta pulang. Anak itu hanya menyapanya sebentar kemudian mengurung diri di kamarnya. Fuuta baru keluar kamar ketika mereka makan malam. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bicara kecuali kalau Tsuna bertanya. Fuuta beralasan sibuk belajar saat ditanya kenapa ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar.

Setelah makan malam, Tsuna berangkat bekerja di kedai kopi.

Udara dingin membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sesekali ia terbatuk kering, tenggorokannya terasa gatal di saat suhu udara sekitarnya rendah.

Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Seandainya kepala Tsuna tidak sekeras batu, seandainya keadaan hidupnya jauh lebih baik…

 **.**

 **.**

Reborn awalnya berniat untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya di kamar. Namun Colonello datang mengajaknya untuk minum-minum di bar bersama teman-temannya. Pria berambut hitam itu menyetujuinya.

Dan di sini lah ia berakhir, duduk di meja bar dengan segelas tequila di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, Fon dan Colonello sedang sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka, sementara Verde menghisap cerutunya sambil menguarkan aura _jangan-ganggu-aku._ Dan Skull, sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Mungkin menggoda wanita-wanita yang ada di sana? Entahlah Reborn tak mau mempedulikannya.

Pikirannya didominasi oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di belahan bumi lainnya. Sudah seminggu lebih, keduanya tak bertemu. Walau setiap harinya mereka selalu bertukar kabar di kala senggang, Reborn masih tetap merindukannya.

Menjijikan memang. Tapi Reborn tak mau mengelaknya.

Ia rindu dengan sepasang manik hazel yang jernih.

Ia rindu dengan suara lembut yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Ia rindu berada di dekat pemuda itu. pemuda yang sekarang jadi pusat dunia kecilnya.

Dan keputusannya untuk pulang ke jepang saat matahari terbit nanti, sudah bulat. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-temannya nanti. Reborn tak peduli jika ia dianggap sebagai orang yang tak setia kawan. Toh jika memang mereka mengenal Reborn dengan baik, mereka pasti akan mentolerir perbuatan Reborn.

Setelah meneguk habis Tequilanya, Reborn bangkit, pulang ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Fon.

Lidahnya terasa hambar. Meski segelas Tequila tadi berharga puluhan euro, Reborn jauh lebih ketagihan segelas espresso di negara matahari terbit.

Reborn penasaran, bagaimana ekspresi Tsuna ketika melihatnya besok.

 **.**

 **.**

Fuuta benar-benar menjauhi kakaknya. Di pagi hari,ia bangun dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa berpamitan. Fuuta bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapan atau pun bekal yang sudah dibuat dan disimpan Tsuna di kulkas.

Tsuna dan Lambo sarapan berdua dalam suasana canggung. Lambo tahu, ia tak bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusan orang dewasa tapi jujur saja, ia tidak suka melihat kedua kakaknya saling berjauhan. Lambo menyayangi Tsuna dan Fuuta. Dan di situasi seperti ini, ia harus menjadi pihak yang netral.

"Lambo, kalau nanti pulang terlambat, jangan lupa untuk mengabari ya." Ujar Tsuna lembut.

Lambo mengangguk lalu menghabiskan sarapannya. "Tsuna-nii ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

"Ada. Tapi nanti jam sepuluh."

"Sebaiknya Tsuna-nii istirahat saja hari ini. Muka Tsuna-nii pucat."

Tsuna mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "Kau juga jaga diri, jangan sampai sakit. Udaranya sudah mulai dingin."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal bekerja di mini market. Tapi bukan berarti hari ini ia bisa bersantai. Segunung tugas kuliah menunggunya di rumah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk ke perpustakaan kota untuk meminjam bahan reverensi sebelum pulang.

Namun ketika ia sampai ke apartemennya, selembar kertas menyambutnya di atas meja makan. Manik hazel Tsuna membola sempurna. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya.

Pintu kamar sang adik terbuka, Tsuna menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan yang tak biasa lalu merunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik poni coklat yang menjuntai. "Kau… kenapa tidak bilang kalau hari ini ada pertemuan wali murid?"

"Kalau aku bilang, memangnya Tsuna-nii bisa datang? Tsuna-nii kan sibuk—"

"Aku pasti datang!" potong Tsuna dengan nada tinggi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berair. Hatinya hancur saat mengetahui kalau Fuuta menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Ia mungkin masih bisa tahan ketika adiknya menjauhinya. Namun tindakannya kali ini sudah di luar batas. Di mata Tsuna, Fuuta tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai seorang _kakak_. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji, sesibuk apapun aku nantinya aku pasti akan datang jika ada panggilan dari sekolah atau pertemuan wali murid, Fuuta."

"Dasar pembohong! Jika Tsuna-nii memang waliku seharusnya Tsuna-nii mendukung pilihanku! Aku melakukan hal ini untuk Tsuna-nii juga! Untuk keluarga kita! Aku hanya… hanya…" tangisnya pecah. Emosinya meledak. Fuuta menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menyakiti hati kakaknya. Namun terlambat. Tanpa perkataannya pun, Tsuna sudah tersakiti oleh tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tsuna jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Tangannya mencengkram pakaian depan dada. Ia merasa benteng pertahanannya hancur seketika.

Sakit. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Fuuta hendak meneruskan ucapannya, namun urung begitu mendengar Tsuna terbatuk. Makin lama, batuk sang kakak makin menjadi. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti hatinya. "Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta mengikis jarak, mendekati kakaknya yang terduduk di lantai.

Tsuna menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Pikirannya tak fokus. Dadanya butuh pasokan oksigen yang banyak, tapi saat ia menghirup udara, paru-parunya terasa kering dan gatal. Semakin Tsuna menghirup napas, semakin sakit rasanya.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Teriakan Fuuta bahkan ia abaikan. Rasa sakit ini terlalu mendominasi, dan batuknya tak kunjung henti. Tsuna sungguh lelah. Lelah fisik maupun hati. Maka dari itu, ia menyerah dan membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Fuuta bisa merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar ketika tubuh kakaknya runtuh.

"Tsu…na-nii…?"

Ia hanya bisa memandang tubuh kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong. Fuuta baru bergerak dari tempatnya ketika ponsel dalam tas Tsuna berdering.

" _Chaos, Dame-Tsuna aku punya—"_

"Re—Reborn-san…?"

Di seberang sana kening Reborn mengkerut. Suara asing itu terdengar bergetar, ketakutan mungkin. " _Siapa kau? Dimana Tsunayoshi?"_

"A—aku Fuuta. A…dik Tsuna-nii…," Fuuta mengigit bibirnya sesaat, untuk menahan sesenggukan. "Reborn-san tolong Tsuna-nii… Tsuna-nii… dia… batuk lalu ping… san…"

Cengkraman Reborn pada ponselnya mengerat. Dengan segera ia melangkah menuju pangkalan taksi bandara terdekat. " _Dengarkan baik-baik, Fuuta. Aku akan memanggil ambulan ke sana, segera. Dan kau harus memastikan keadaan kakakmu."_ Suaranya terdengar berat dan mencekam namun penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Ba… bagaimana caranya, Reborn-san?"

" _Letakkan dia dengan posisi berbaring—luruskan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, kepalanya harus lebih tinggi dari pada bagian tubuh lainnya."_

Fuuta menaruh kepala Tsuna ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia membenahi posisi kakaknya, kemudian menangkap cairan berwarna merah di telapak tangan Tsuna. Napasnya tercekat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, namun mustahil. "Re—Reborn-san… Tsuna-nii…. Batuk berdarah…" ucapnya serupa bisikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Rahang Reborn mengeras saat menatap orang yang paling ingin ia temui terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Paras manis itu ditutupi masker oksigen. Sepasang kelereng berwara coklat madu tersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat.

Bau antiseptik memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Reborn sangat muak dengan bau tersebut. Bau yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalu, masa-masa suram. Dan sialnya, kini ia terjebak dalam situasi yang sama lagi.

Orbs hitamnya beralih pada entitas berambut coklat muda yang nampak diam membatu. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku, matanya menyiratkan rasa cemas, dan… bersalah?

"Kau Fuuta? Adik pertama Tsuna?" tanya Reborn.

Fuuta mengangguk. "Anda pasti Reborn-san? Terima kasih banyak karena telah menolong kami, Reborn-san."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa keadaan Tsuna bisa separah ini?"

Kepala anak itu tertunduk. Mungkin menghindari tatapan tajam yang menuntut. "Ini semua salahku… aku terlalu egois dan tidak menyadari keadaan Tsuna-nii yang sebenarnya… lalu kami bertengkar. Hanya karena hal sepele. Tiba-tiba Tsuna-nii batuk hebat, kemudian pingsan…" jelasnya lirih.

Mata Reborn menyipit. Selama ia di Paris, Tsuna tidak pernah bercerita kalau dirinya sedang ada masalah dengan adiknya. Bahkan pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pikirannya teralihkan saat ia melihat sosok berjas putih yang sangat dikenalnya. "Anak itu kenalanmu?"

Reborn mengangguk.

"Dimana keluarganya? Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka."

"Aku adiknya Tsuna-nii, _sensei._ " Ucap Fuuta.

Dahi dokter berambut berambut gelap itu mengkerut. "Maaf saja nak, tapi aku harus bicara dengan orang dewasa. Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal." Jawab Reborn cepat. "Biar aku yang bicara denganmu, Shamal. Fuuta kau jaga Tsuna baik-baik di sini."

Fuuta mengangguk patuh.

Shamal mengantar Reborn pergi menuju ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Emboli paru. Arteri pulmonalisnya tersumbat gumpalan darah. Jika dilihat dari hasil rontgen-nya, ia sudah menderita penyakit ini dari beberapa bulan lalu tapi tidak langsung diperiksakan ke rumah sakit." Jelas Shamal, dokter kepercayaan Reborn.

"Jadi, seberapa buruk kondisinya?" wajah Reborn tersembunyi di balik topi fedoranya, namun Shamal yakin, pria itu sedang berada dalam mood yang jelek.

"Lumayan buruk. Tapi tidak sampai tahap gawat. Jika kita bisa menghambat pembentukkan gumpalan darah baru dengan obat antikoagulan, mungkin kita tidak akan membutuhkan tindak operasi. Namun itu pun juga kalau ia tidak alergi dengan obat antikoagulan." Shamal menghela napas. Jari jemarinya mengetuk permukaan meja kayu. "Kalau gumpalan darahnya semakin besar, hal ini bisa membahayakan nyawa anak itu. satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah operasi."

Hati Reborn mencelos.

Serumit ini kah hidup seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi? Kenapa takdir memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan sangat kejam? Tidak puaskah mereka melihatnya menderita karena ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya?

"Oh iya, daya tahan tubuhnya akan semakin memburuk di musim seperti ini. Sebaiknya anak itu jangan dibiarkan kerja berlebihan. Atau nanti penyakitnya akan semakin parah."

 **.**

 **.**

Tenggorokan Reborn terasa kering saat dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang remaja, adik dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Baru kali ini seorang Reborn merasa canggung dengan orang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tsuna-nii, Reborn-san?" tanya Fuuta sopan. Di sebelahnya, tangan Lambo mengerat. Dalam hati merapalkan doa semoga bukan hal buruk yang didengarnya.

Tak mau menyusahkan dua anak itu, Reborn menghela napas untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Aku punya satu permintaan untuk kalian. Setelah Tsuna keluar dari rumah sakit nanti, kalian semua harus tinggal di rumahku."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kami harus tinggal di rumah anda, Reborn-san?"

"Untuk kebaikan kakak kalian. Dan diri kalian juga. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Dan aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada kalian bertiga."

Meski diselimuti rasa ragu, dua anak itu menyetujui permintaan Reborn. Demi kebaikan kakaknya, apapun akan mereka lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka, jari jemarinya bergerak perlahan. Ia baru sadar ada kepala asing yang tidur di sebelah tangannya. Tsuna mengenali rambut coklat muda itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Dame-Tsuna?"

Suara berat mengalun. Tsuna mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok pria jangkung berjas hitam di sebrang ruangan.

 _Reborn?_

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau tahu, kau sudah tertidur selama dua hari penuh. Adik-adikmu ini sudah berusaha keras untuk menjagamu." Reborn mendekat. Telapak tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala coklat dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau kau penasaran kenapa aku ada di sini dan bukan di Paris, sebenarnya aku pulang lebih cepat untuk mengejutkanmu. Tapi saat sampai di sini yang terkejut malah aku bukan kau, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna hanya mendengus lemah walau dalam hati ia terkekeh geli.

Wajah Reborn makin mendekat. Jantung Tsuna berdetak sangat cepat. " _Mi manchi,_ Tsunayoshi." Otak Tsuna berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat Reborn barusan. Kalimat rasanya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Kalimat yang—

Iris hazelnya membola. Wajahnya panas.

Dasar manusia sadis.

Bisa pingsan lagi ia kalau diperlakukan begini terus. Sungguh jantungnya butuh istirahat, karena selama ada Reborn, dirinya seperti habis berlari keliling lapangan.

"Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna sampai lupa kalau ada orang lain di sebelahnya. Kehadiran Reborn memang mendominasi dunianya.

"Fuu…ta?" ucap Tsuna lemah.

Air langsung menggenangi di pelupuk mata remaja itu. tak mau menahan diri, ia menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak. "Maafkan aku Tsuna-nii…. Maafkan aku…" ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyembunyikan sesenggukannya.

"Maaf… kan aku juga, Fuuta. Maaf karena a… ku… tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik." Tsuna berbicara sangat lemah. Seolah seluruh tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Kedua tangannya menyambut pelukan Fuuta.

Di sisi lain, Reborn mengamati tingkah kakak-beradik tersebut. Sebuah senyum tipis tertera di paras tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, teman-teman Tsuna datang mengunjungi. Dalam sesaat, ruangan beraroma antiseptik tersebut dipenuhi dengan aura mencekam. Si brunet bak terdakwa hukuman mati, duduk diam tak berkutik memasrahkan diri pada tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan kemarin untuk tidak bekerja di dua tempat!" bentak Gokudera seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomeli anak nakalnya.

"Benar kata _hervivore_ ini. Binatang kecil tidak boleh melewati batasannya."Hibari berdiri dengan sepasang lengan terlipat depan dada.

Nyali Tsuna menciut. Ia sedang di hakimi.

"Maa… Maa… sudahlah Hayato, Hibari-senpai. Tsuna pasti punya penjelasan tentang hal ini. Iya kan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna menatap Yamamoto dengan mata berbinar. "Terima kasih Yamamoto-kun. Kau memang teman terba—"

"Ah, tapi tadi aku sudah bilang ke Lussuria-san kalau kau mengundurkan diri." Potong Yamamoto cepat.

Senyum di wajah Tsuna langsung luntur, digantikan dengan pipi yang mengembung—ekspresi kesalnya. "Kau sadis sekali, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Nice, _baseball freak."_

"Hn," Gokudera dan Hibari menanggapinya dengan positif.

Tsuna didzolimi oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Tiga orang yang duduk mengelilingi ranjang, mulai membicarakan hal-hal lain. Membuat mood Tsuna membaik. Sesekali pemuda berambut coklat itu menanggapi gurauan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Meski di lain pihak ekspresi wajah Hibari tak berubah sama sekali, tetap datar. Namun Tsuna tahu, Hibari sama sekali tidak keberatan berada di kerumunan seperti ini—padahal biasanya ia benci berkerumun.

Di luar ruangan, Reborn mengamati.

 **.**

 **.**

Gokudera dan Yamamoto duduk berdampingan di meja kantin. Di hadapan mereka ada seorang pria berjas hitam rapih dengan segelas kopi hitam hangat di tangannya. "Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa anda dekat dengan Tsuna—teman kami, Boreen-sensei?" tanya si rambut silver dengan nada menyelidik.

Reborn mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Lalu apa urusanmu untuk mencampuri hidupku, Gokudera Hayato?"

"Asal anda tahu ya, Tsuna itu teman yang berharga bagi kami. Dan kami tidak akan diam jika ada orang lain yang menyakitinya!"

Sudut bibir pria berambut hitam itu tertarik. "Kata siapa aku akan menyakitinya?" tanyanya datar namun berkesan mencekam.

Gokudera menelan ludah. Sadar dengan intimidasi yang ada.

Yamamoto yang tadinya menonton kini angkat bicara. "Begini Reborn-san atau Boreen-sensei. Kami hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan Tsuna. Kami tidak ingin melihatnya terluka lagi. Ia sudah mengalami banyak kemalangan, dan dia terus memendamnya sendirian. Maksudku, kami memang bukan teman yang baik bagi Tsuna. Tapi setidaknya kami ingin bisa menjaganya dari hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku mengerti," Reborn menyeruput kopinya sedikit lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. "Aku paham atas kekhawatiran kalian. Di mata kalian aku memang orang asing." Manik hitam itu menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan intens. "Biar aku luruskan satu hal, aku tidak berniat dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti Tsuna. Bisa dibilang aku satu tujuan dengan kalian semua."

"Apa itu artinya kau memiliki rasa pada teman kami?"

Reborn menyeringai. "Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna menghela napas lelah, lalu memandang Hibari dan Fuuta bergantian. "Aku minta maaf pada kalian berdua. Aku minta maaf karena telah menentang beasiswa itu. aku tahu kalau Fuut—"

"Tidak apa Tsuna-nii. Aku juga… sudah tidak minat untuk pergi ke Kyoto."

Fuuta menatap kakaknya. Sebuah senyuman terkulum di bibirnya.

Tsuna balas menatap. Mencoba memahami keadaan sang adik lewat sepasang matanya. Tak ada keraguan di sana. Fuuta benar-benar menyerah akan beasiswanya. Mungkin kah hal ini terjadi karena salahnya? Karena ia terlalu egois sampai membuat adiknya mengalah? Apa sifatnya masih belum berubah, selalu menyusahkan orang lain demi dirinya sendiri?

"Tak apa Fuuta sekarang aku rela. Aku sadar kalau kau—"

"Aku tidak akan meninnggalkan Namimori, Tsuna-nii. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan Hibari-sensei mendukungnya. Ia akan membantuku untuk mencari beasiswa di Universitas Namimo—" Fuuta berhenti bicara saat menyadari kalau kakaknya sedang menangis.

"Apa ini karena aku Fuuta?"

Fuuta menggeleng cepat. "Ini bukan salah Tsuna-nii! Sungguh. Ini kemauanku sendiri. Aku memang belum siap untuk pergi jauh dari Tsuna-nii dan Lambo."

Anak itu tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Memang benar, Fuuta masih tak rela untuk pegi jauh dari keluarga kecilnya. Ia bahkan ragu, apakah di luar sana ia bisa bertahan hidup sendiri. Pilihannya untuk mengambil beasiswa di Kyoto karena Universitas itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang universitas yang ada di kotanya. Tapi bukan berarti hidupnya di sana nanti lebih baik dari pada hidupnya di sini.

"Fuuta, yang kemarin itu memang aku yang salah. Kau bebas untuk memilih jalanmu sendiri, memilih masa depanmu. Kau hanya hidup sekali, dan jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari." Tsuna berucap sambil menghapus air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sangat labil, _herbivore_." Ujar Hibari setelah Fuuta pergi.

"Hibari-san sendiri yang bilang kalau aku terlalu memanjakannya."

"Ia berubah pikiran setelah melihat kondisimu seperti ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa?" tak biasanya Hibari mau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Si mantan _demon perfect_ Namimori sepertinya sama seperti manusia biasa, masih memiliki hati dan rasa Iba.

"Aku selalu menyusahkan orang lain, Hibari-san."

"Tapi tidak menurut mereka. Binatang kecil itu kebanyakan hidup berkelompok. Jika ada _carnivore_ yang menyerang. Mereka akan saling membantu."

Tsuna terkekeh. Lucu rasanya melihat Hibari berkata serius dengan wajah datarnya. Dan apa pula dengan analoginya itu? Kenapa harus binatang kecil dan karnivora? Terlalu 'Hibari' sekali.

Si rambut gelap hanya mendengus, pertanda kesal.

Fokus keduanya teralihkan ketika melihat seorang pria bertopi fedora hitam masuk.

"Ah, Reborn-san. Kenalkan ini temanku, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari-san, ini Reborn-san. Orang yang dibicarakan oleh Gokudera-kun."

Alis Reborn terangkat. Kesan pertamanya sungguh tak mengesankan. Begitu muncul, Reborn langsung disambut dengan tatapan predator yang haus akan darah.

"Aku pulang duluan, _Herbivore._ "

"Eh tunggu Hibari-san…" Tsuna menghela napas saat melihat punggung Hibari ditelan pintu.

Reborn mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang Tsuna. "Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa mengambil hati teman-temanmu."

"Eh?"

Pria itu mengupas apel yang ada di meja lalu memotongnya kecil-kecil. "Lupakan. Cepatlah sembuh dan buatkan aku secangkir espresso, Dame-Tsuna."

"Tapi aku kan sudah berhen—HMPH" mulut Tsuna langsung dijejali dengan apel oleh Reborn. Pemuda itu mendengus sesaat sebelum merasakan panas di wajahnya.

.

.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan, menatap bintang-bintang dari atas atap rumah sakit. Tsuna seperti korban bencana alam. Dirinya dilapisi tiga lembar selimut, Reborn mengancamnya jika ia berani melepaskan selimut-selimut itu.

"Aku dulu pernah belajar, katanya bintang-bintang tidak muncul di langit perkotaan karena polusi cahaya. Dan pada malam hari, aku mempraktikannya. Awalnya kukira teori itu salah… aku berhasil melihat satu bintang yang berkedip dengan indah. Tapi setelah kuamati baik-baik ternyata benda itu adalah pesawat yang sedang melintas." Ucap Tsuna. Pandangannya mengambang di atas sana. Mencoba untuk mencari setitik kerlip bintang di antara malam yang membentang.

Reborn tertawa.

Tsuna tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi lawannya.

"Saat kecil aku percaya kalau bumi itu datar."

Kening si brunet mengkerut. "Yang benar, Reborn-san? Kau penganut paham _flat earth_?"

"Makanya sekarang aku jadi dosen matematika."

Mata keduanya saling bertemu. Tangan Reborn membimbing tubuh mungil itu untuk mendekatinya. Hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Bibir mereka nyaris bertemu jika saja Tsuna tidak memutar kepalanya.

"Jadi… sebenarnya bumi itu bulat atau datar, Reborn-san?" tanya Tsuna untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang ada.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Organ itu seolah meronta, meminta keluar dari kukungan tulang rusuk.

"Tentu saja bulat, Dame-Tsuna." Tangan lebar itu membelai lembut helaian coklat.

 _Tsuna butuh waktu_. Begitu yang ada di benak Reborn.

 **.**

 **.**

Dinding _Penthouse_ itu didominasi oleh warna amber. Beberapa sudut ditempeli oleh lukisan. Hanya satu figura foto yang ada di sana, berada tepat di atas perapian.

"Luce, mendiang istriku yang dulu aku ceritakan." Jelas Reborn tanpa ada yang bertanya.

Manik hazel Tsuna tak lepas dari potret itu. wanita berambut hijau dengan sepasang mata biru bak langit. Wajahnya penuh dengan kehangatan, serupa malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Tsuna tentu bukan lah apa-apa. Mana bisa rakyat jelata sepertinya disandingkan dengan titisan bidadari?

"Dia cantik…" puji Tsuna tulus.

"Terima kasih." Reborn membimbing Tsuna menuju kamar tamu yang telah ia persiapkan. Pemuda itu mengekori. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melakukan apa-apa, kau boleh mengajak teman-temanmu datang berkunjung."

Si brunet duduk di atas ranjang, lalu memandang Reborn. "Sepertinya aku harus menjemput Fuuta dan Lambo saat mereka pulang sekolah nanti. Aku khawatir mereka tersesat."

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mengirimkan taksi untuk menjemput mereka."

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah, tuan Reborn yang baik hati."

Reborn membuka dunianya, sebagaimana ia membuka jendela di pagi hari. Di matanya, Tsuna serupa sinar mentari. Menyambutnya dengan hangat, menampilkan lembaran baru.

"Ah, aku akan membuatkanmu espres—" bibir hangat menempel tepat di bibirnya. Reborn memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, sangat erat seolah ia takut untuk kehilangannya. Ciuman mereka seperti candu. Reborn ingin mengecapnya lagi, lagi, dan _lagi._

Tak ada gulatan lidah atau benang saliva. Hanya mempertemukan dua buah bibir. Klise namun terasa sangat istimewa.

"Reborn." Tsuna menatap pria itu, pria yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. "Panggil aku Reborn, Tsuna." Lalu bibirnya dikecup lagi.

Tsuna balas memeluk sebelum akhirnya mendorong pelan dada bidang Reborn. "A…aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkanmu espresso." Ujar Tsuna dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

Reborn terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ketika Tsuna keluar dari kamar, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir yang agak basah.

 _Merah…_

Pria itu mencoba untuk menyanggah prasangka negative yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi semua sia-sia ketika ia mendengar bunyi jatuh di luar sana.

"TSUNA!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kabar buruk. Anak itu alergi obat antikoagulan." Shamal menyenderkan punggungnya.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sawada Tsunayoshi keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia sudah masuk lagi? Sepertinya takdir senang sekali mengerjainya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau menyarankanku untuk menandatangani surat operasi?"

Shamal menggeleng. "Bukan begitu prosedurnya. Memang benar, cara paling ampuhnya adalah operasi. Tapi tidak sekarang. keadaannya memang belum _gawat_. Dan tak semudah itu untuk melakukan operasi."

"Jadi?"

"Untuk sementara aku akan memberikan obat lain, tapi tidak terlalu efektif." Dokter itu menghela napas kemudian menuliskan serentetan resep obat pada selembar kertas. "Jangan menatapku sinis seperti itu, Renato. Aku pasti akan menjadwalkan operasi untuknya, tapi tidak segera."

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna menatap pemandangan lewat jendela rumah sakit. Salah satu tangannya bersandar pada kaca yang dingin. Terlihat kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni di luar sana.

 _Sebentar lagi natal._ Gumam Tsuna dalam hati.

Tsuna baru melepaskan pandangannya, ketika melihat bayangan Reborn dari pantulan kaca. "Bagaimana, Reborn? Apa kata dokter?"

Reborn mendekat lalu membawa tubuh kecil Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda itu dengan kasih sayang. "Kau alergi obat, hanya itu."

"Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Tsuna melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Reborn. "Aku hanya akan jadi beban untukmu…"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku ini bocah pembawa sial."

Reborn menenggelamkan kepalanya ke helaian coklat, menghirup aroma khas si brunet. "Aku tidak butuh keberuntungan untuk bertahan hidup. Aku ingin kau."

"Aku…," Tsuna tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Tangisnya mulai pecah, air mata mengalir tanpa henti. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Tsuna ingin bergantung ke orang lain. Ia ingin Reborn selalu ada di setiap saat. Tsuna merasa hampa jika tidak bersama pria itu.

Tapi boleh kah ia seperti ini?

Bolehkah ia menyusahkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri?

Bolehkah ia egois dan serakah?

 **Bolehkah ia merasakan cinta tanpa harus tersakiti?**

.

.

Tsuna duduk di pangkuan Reborn. Tubuhnya terkurung dalam sepasang lengan yang posesif. Di balik selimut yang hangat, secangkir kopi espresso dan teh madu menemani. Keduanya duduk saling bersandar, dan menatap langit. Hal yang pernah mereka lakukan sewaktu Tsuna dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Aku dan Luce, kami adalah teman kuliah satu almamater. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Luce sudah menyukaiku—asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini pria yang populer." Reborn berucap penuh percaya diri dan Tsuna menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil. "Tak lama setelah lulus, kami menikah. Tapi saat itu aku tidak merasakan _cinta_. Aku menyukainya, memang. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku mencintainya. Dan kurasa, Luce sadar hal itu. hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dirinya meninggal, aku baru sadar kalau aku _memiliki_ setelah merasa kehilangan." Sepasang lengan itu memeluk kian erat.

"Lalu, apa pada akhirnya kau sadar kalau kau mencintainya?"

Reborn mengangguk. "Ya, tapi sudah terlambat."

Rasa sesak menyerang dadanya. Tidak, penyakitnya tidak kumat. Perasaan ini, Tsuna tidak tahu apa namanya. Cemburu kah? Atau kecewa? "Reborn, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh…"

"Apa kau… apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hening sesaat, Tsuna sudah mempersiapkan diri jikalau hatinya harus hancur mendengar jawaban dari Reborn.

"Entahlah," Tsuna memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sepasang onyx itu. "Aku masih belum tahu. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak akan kehilangan apapun lagi." Ucap Reborn penuh percaya diri.

Sesak itu hilang.

"Kau meragukanku, Dame-Tsuna?"

Kepala berambut coklat menggeleng cepat. "Hanya penasaran," sebagai permintaan maaf Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang lawan. Bibir keduanya bertemu lagi.

Untuk kali ini, Reborn meminta lebih. Lidahnya menyerang, menerobos pertahanan si submisif tuk mengabsen rentetan gigi dan juga mengecap rasa teh madu. Saking terbuainya, Reborn sampai lupa untuk mengambil napas. Ciuman itu diputus oleh masing-masing pihak, menyisakan benang saliva di antara mereka.

"Percaya lah padaku, Tsunayoshi. Sekali pun aku orang baru di kehidupanmu, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa bulan kemudian…**_

Bunga sakura bermekaran. Di depan gerbang sekelompok orang berkerubung, menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Kau yakin dia sudah sembuh, Hayato? Apa boleh keluar hari ini?" tanya Yamamoto. Pria yang biasanya adalah orang yang paling tenang di antara mereka kini merasa sedikit cemas.

Si rambut silver mendecak. "Tentu saja sudah. Kemarin kan kita mengeceknya, _baseball freak_!"

Fuuta menggenggam plakat wisudanya erat-erat. Matanya sibuk menatap ujung jalan, menanti mobil yang ia kenali untuk segera muncul.

"Ia akan datang. Percayalah." Hibari bersender di tembok.

Penantian mereka terbayarkan. Di bawah hujan kelopak sakura, mobil sedan hitam berhenti. Reborn keluar dari kursi kemudi kemudian berjalan memutar ke kursi penumpang. Membukakan pintu bak seorang pangeran mempersilahkan tuan putrinya untuk turun.

Sinar matahari menerpa helaian coklat. Senyuman tipis terukir di paras manis. "Maaf karena sudah menunggu lama."

Fuuta langsung bergegas mendekat dan memeluk sang kakak erat. Tsuna balas memeluk.

"Dia sudah boleh pulang, Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera sopan. Pemuda itu kini segan terhadap pria yang ada di depannya. Setidaknya, setelah Tsuna bertemu Reborn hidup anak itu menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Boleh. Dia pulih dengan cepat setelah operasi."

Dengan bersilang lengan, Reborn mengamati interaksi Tsuna dengan Fuuta dan teman-temannya. Ia sempat mendengar keluhan si brunet akan adik bungsunya yang berhalangan hadir untuk merayakan kelulusan Fuuta.

Mekarnya bunga sakura di musim semi, menjadi awalan yang baru bagi mereka. Tsuna sudah siap menyerahkan seluruh hatinya, begitu juga Reborn. Kenangan pahit di masa lalu memang tak mudah untuk dilupakan. Maka dari itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyimpannya—menjadikan pengalaman itu sebagai pembelajaran.

 _Karena kisah cinta mereka yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai._ **[]**

 **.: TAMAT :.**

* * *

 **chaooss~~**

 **jujur saya senang bgt dapet respon positif dari kalian semua xD namun saat menulis chapter 2 ini, saya harus merombak beberapa plot dan entah kenapa hasilnya jadi absurd gini. ada beberapa hint yang sengaja tidak saya tampilkan demi memperpendek alur :"(((( sebenarnya jika ada niat dan motivasi, saya ingin buat sequelnya (entah kapan tapi plis jangan ditungguin. saya ini orangnya php) maka dari itu, saya membuat _open ending_. jika ada masukan atau keluh kesah, silahkan isi kotak review ff ini xD**

 **BTW ADULT REBORN GANS BGT YAAAKKKK /udah yaz /heh**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Guest :** AAAAA Terima kasih xD senang rasanya bisa sumbang asupan di fandom ini. Semoga suka dengan cerita ini. **Nameless pierrot :** SINI DUKUNG R27 BARENG AKU PIRRRRRRR (walau kudemen semua sama tsuna sih wwww) iya ini angst gagal taw. Aku jadi bikin drama macam sinetronan :""(( btw ini pure AU g ada mafia2an wkwkwk. Semoga suka sama part 2nya ay. **harurumi :** Chaoos xD aaa makasih udah suka ff R27 abal buatan saya. Semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan ;))) **Haraguroi Yukirin :** makaasiiiihhh udaahh baca ff ini *kiss balik* /heh wkwk xD allxtsuna mah emang samthing bgt! Reborn bisa muv on kok walau mantannya titisan bidadari, kan dia muv onnya ke malaikat xD semoga suka dengan chapter 2 ini. **Tikaramadhani212 :** Reborn galaw karena baru liat malaikat jual kopi .ga xD cerita ini lanjut kok ;))) semoga suka dengan chap 2nya. **Hikaru Rikou :** Tsuna Cuma bandel, ga mau dengerin omongan orang lain /heh xD makasih udah baca. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D **kyunauzunami :** ganbarimasu~~~ ini udah lanjut kok xD semoga suka ;))) **Azazaza :** AAAAA ada yg 1 pemikiran sama saya ternyataaa. Senang rasanya bisa mengobati kerinduan kamu. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ;D

 **Terima kasih karena bersedia mampir dan membaca!**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi lainnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
